Totally too much love
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Sam accidentally swallows a diamond that makes the owner irresistible to everyone of the opposite gender, and it just happens to where Tim Scam, Kyle Katz James have escaped, Dean has returned for a mission, and David has become a spy like the girls. Not to mention the mysterious person who is trying to kill Sam! No actual pairings but technically all guy pairings with Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Annabell's Estate 3:14 pm

A girl with long brown wavy hair and a pink puffy, not to mention extremely expensive, dress walked through the halls of her large mansion. No not walked, strut as the swarm of variety of good-looking men followed her. Each carrying unique gift of love for the pretty girl. As she headed towards her bedroom, she turned down everything and everyone.

"You're so sweet there's a wanted poster for you at the candy store," a male speed up next to her; hearts filled his eyes.

"So Cheesy" she stated smirking and he deflated like a balloon to the back of the crowd.

"I have 4 words for you 'Hol I Day Inn'," another handsome man said pulling up ahead of her, roses in his hands.

"I have 2 words for you 'Ne Ver,'" he tripped over his own two feet at her comments.

"Did we go on a date once? Or was it twice?," another male stayed close behind her with only a box of jewelry.  
"Once probably. I never make the same mistake twice," she laughed and multiple hands pulled the upset male away from her.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You can be my Cinderella, I'll even give you a shoe," another male said flipping his hair back alluringly. She stopped straight in her tracks to where she was finally facing her bedroom door before turning around annoyed.

"A shoe? Without a second to match? I don't think so," she flipped her hair in response to his own flipping.  
"Allow me to rescue you from your crowd of admirers," another male scooted up to her, with two tickets to see the opera.

"Allow my gaurds to show you the door," she placed her hands on her hips as her bodygaurds appeared out of knowhere and surrounded the scared men.

"Try coming back tomorrow and unless you can somewhat impress me don't show your ugly faces here guys should be very grateful I allowed you to come to my island to whoo me. I am the best you can do, so trying to lower your standards by thinking about dating someone else is absurd. I mean no one is better than the great and beautiful Annabell Wish!" the men cheered at her words. "Throw them out for today and make them pay if they want to step on my island next time. I don't take kindly to freeloaders on my island."

The gaurds simply scooted them all away as they continued to calls out romantic yet mostly lame words to win her heart. She laughed and posed in the mirror besides her before entering her room. Her room was completely drowned in white and pink designs. She laughed as she could still hear the sounds of the guys trying to reach to her room past her gaurds. Ha! Felicity Fensins has nothing on Annabell Wish. Stupid girl tried to force hoy guys fight against ugly gladiators while Annabell simply waved her hands and they would fight for her.

And it was all thanks to her little friend on her well manacured finger. She looked at her boring yet valuable ring that simply had a small pink diamond attached to it. She knew that is was the ring which made her irrisistable, not that she wasn't already drop dead gorgeous. She pulled the ring off and placed it in the pocket of her dress before the alarms went off and the island began to shut down due to an unwanted intruder.

Beverly hills highschool 7:30 am

The students of beverly high were chatting excitedly about Valentine Day coming in a few days, and already they were giving and receiving gifts from each other. Clover, the short blond hair female, wore pink jean leggings and a lighter pink rolled sleeve slub tee along with multiple gold bracelets and pink short heals. Alex wore a green v-neck tank top and form-fitting tan kapris along with white flower deisgned tennis shoes. Sam wore a white ruffle o-neck short sleeve length chiffon shirt belt and black long jeans. They just got to school to see the valentine decorations already around the whole school.

"Oh, I just love Valentine's Day!" Clover happily clasped her hands together dramatically as hearts filled her eyes and the background. It was one of her favorite holidays next to christmas. Christmas because of the fashion gifts and Valentines because of the boys; two things that completed her life.

"Don't get too excited yet Clover. It isn't Valetntine's Day just yet," Alex chuckled next to Clover.

"I don't know Alex, by the looks of the gifts I could say it is already Valentine's Day," Sam laughed in response, pointing out the gifts being already given to a few girls. Clover flickered her hand in a rapid up and down motion.

"Nah Sam, these are just only the pregifts a girls usually get before Vaentine's Day. The actual day is supposed the be the best gift, like jewelry or a romantic dates," she began to drool with the thoughts of a model appearing next to her in a expensive car as a gift. Her day dreaming was interupted with a wave of Sam's hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Clover. Don't you think that all of this is a bit too much?" Sam asked curiously.

Clover gasped in horror,"too much? Sam, do you live under a rock."

"Apparently so," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, hopefully I get something. It wouldn't really matter to me if I did not get tons of gifts... I would just hate to get nothing," Alex sweatdropped.

"I just hope Mandy is the only one that actually gets nothing," fire in Clover's eyes appeared. They finally made it to their locker and Clover was the first to opened her's. Out came dozens of rosses and boxes of chocolate that made Clover freak out at first but then jump for glee. More hearts floated around her as she gathered up the fallen gifts.

"Wow Clover, that is enough to fill half of your whole locker," Alex placed her hands on her own cheeks in happiness.

"I know right! This is even more than last year when it only covered about a third of my locker. I told you girls that I was getting prettier, though I can't believe it was possible considering how gorgeous I am," Clover flipped her hair. Alex and Sam sweatdropped in response.

"Looks like someone's is becoming a bit of a airhead," Sam chuckled as Alex opened her locker. Instead of roses and chocolates it was tons of letters and small stuffed animals. Alex screamed lightly with joy as she began to squeeze the dolls with love.

"Oh my god! These are sooo cute!" Alex began to spin and hold as many dolls as she could, before dropping them to read the letters, "and the poems are soo romantic too!"

"Poems!" both Sam and Clover yelled with joy, reading over Alex's shoulder.

"You go girl!" Clover high fived Alex in the process. Both girls receiving Valentine's gift psyched Sam up to where she wanted to open her locker.

"Oh oh. I wonder what I got," she opened the locker enthusiastically .

"What?!" the three girls yelled; Sam's locker was completely empty. Animated tears felled from Sam's eyes.

"How can this be? Am I the only one without gifts?"

"Maybe it is not what it looks like Sam," Clover bit her nails slightly, looking confused.

"Yeah Clover is right maybe they didn't know your locker," Alex tried to comfort an upset Sam.

"Or maybe she didn't get anything because she is such a loser, " a familiar annoying voice appeared from behind them; Mandy. The three girls' face became red with anger. "In fact she must be even more of a loser than you two since you obviously got gifts," her laugh was still annoying as ever.

"Well she is a total geek right Mandy?" dominique said before laughing too.

"Yeah I mean who in their right mind would want to give her stuff," Caitlin added in. mandy got mad at the two.

"Hey, I am the only one who insults here got it!" she stomped her foot in anger.

"Yes Mandy," the two girls responded in fear.

"Anyway I can see that you don't even have a single thing, unlike myself. Maybe because of your style," Dominique pulled out a large teddy bear, "like I always said the bigger the better" Mandy laughed once again at her own jokes.

"Uh Mandy giving yourself lame stuff doesn't count as a Valentine's gift," Clover jumped in response, defending Sam in the process.

"What!? I will have you know this is from one of my many admirers," Mandy yelled in anger.

"Well your gifts are as cheap as your outfits, so unless you have something better to brag with I would move along," Clover smirked waving Mandy off. Mandy stormed off in anger as her two friends followed behind without anymore comeback.

Sam sighed in releif and smiled, "thanks guys."

Alex threw her arm around Sam,"no problem Sammy. We are always here for you. You know that."

"Yeah besides, I would never let Mandy get the better of you," Clover rolled her eyes still thinking about the rude comments Mandy gave to Sam. Without thinking she continued, "besides I hate to say this but Mandy does have a small point," a angry marked appeared on Sam's forehead.

"What?!" Clover threw her hands up in defense, sweatdropping.

"No offense Sam but when it comes to appearances you never actually try," Clover clasped her own mouth to prevent herself from continuing.

"I will have you know that I can get as much attention, if not more, from boys than you Clover," Sam pointed slightly at Clover. Alex began to jump from one friend to another trying to calm them down,

"Come on Sam no one can become as pretty as me," clover said smiling and with another flip of her hair.

"Oh yeah? I have seen garbage cans that are prettier than you," Clover's eye twitched and Alex stepped back from the heat between the two.

"Ha! You couldn't even attract a blind person with your looks! In fact you are probably the reason they are blind in the first place!"

"At least I don't smell as if I took a bath in perfume! I mean the whole school can probably smell you Clover!"

"What I don't not smell that strong!" Clover yelled yet still smelled herself in response. Alex shook her head disappointed between the two before noticing that their lockers were somewhat closer.

"Uh-guys?" she said but was ignored.

"At least I don't wear last season's clothing," Clover remarked.

"Guys?"

"This outfit is not last season and you would know that if it wasn't for all that makeup weighing down your head!"

"Guys!" Alex yelled.

"What!" they both said before the lockers opened and sucked all three girls inside.

"A mission this early?" Alex screamed as they fell into the couch. Sam and Clover however were still arguing.

"How nice of you to drop by girls," Jerry said smirking slightly.

"I bet I can get more guys than you before Valentine's Day," Sam replied smugly.

"Oh really? If you think so maybe we should have a bet. Loser does the winner's homework," Clover smirked.

"No! I am not going to let you do my homework if I win. I might as well give it to Mandy especially with all her F's!"

"Fine loser pays for winner's full makeover," they both shook hands on it as Jerry tilted his head in confusion. Alex shook her head in response.

"They are just having a bad day."

"Well, I hope they can push it aside for this mission," Jerry stated simply as all three girls directed their atenttion to the screen behind him. "I am sure you all know Annabell Wish right?"

"Of course! She is this week's beauty girl on 'Gorgeous Girl Magazine'. In fact she has won it more times than anyone in a row!" Clover stated happily.

"Yes well... apparently right now we have receieved a distress call from her island and I need you girls to go over and stop the intruder before it manages to get in her room. Your gadgets are the jetpack backpack, Itty Bitty Mini Bombs, and the Immobilizing Stun Tan Lotion. Good luck!" Jerry smiled.

They screamed when the couch flipped backwards and as they were rewhooped

Annabell's Estate-4:20pm

"Where is it?" the masked female said, grasping Annabell's collar tightly.

"Let go of me you horrible excuse for fashion. Your ugly thief getup is clashing with my specially handmade dress," she yelled struggling.

"Where is the diamond."

"As if I tell you where my jewelry are. I would never let someone who wears that balck shirt with that black pants anywhere near my stuff," Annabell yelled.

"I guess this is the going to be the hard way," she said. Outside the Estate the girls landed on the island with their jetpacks, the alarm still going off.

"Looks like we made it in time," Sam said.

"But how are we going to find her room," Alex asked.

"Don't worry girls she is such an airhead that she literally describe her house in one of the articles about her," Clover giggled, "just follow me." She turned on her jetpack and headed towards the east side of the Estate and landed in front of her room which was pretty much locked up with large metal doors.

"Now how are we going to get in," Alex asked.

"We bust in that's how," Sam replied pulling out the itty bitty mini bombs and placed them on the metal walls before standing back and covering her ears, "clear!" The bombs exploded and created a large hole revealing Annabell being held hostage and a small black bag in the kidnapper's hand.

"Don't worry we are here to save you," Alex yelled over the alarm.

"Like I need saving from girls who dress up in hideous overall," Clover twitched at the girl's comment.

"Rude much," Clover placed her hands on her hips.

"I would rather swim in mud than have you fashionless girl touch me," she made a fake barfing noise and Alex had to hold back Clover form strangling the kindapped girl. The kidnapper took this distraction to pull out a small bomb which exploded into millions of round beads. The girls began to slip and slid from where they are standing.

"Alex use the mmobilizing Stun Tan Lotion," Sam yelled.

"Got it," Alex replied still trying not to kidnapper, however, pushed the spoiled girl right into Alex and cause Alex to end up spraying herself the girl and Clover. Sam managed to get away from the rest of the beads and run for the kidnapper.

A helicopter appeared in the sky as the kidnapper grabbed onto the ladder followed by Sam. Sam grabbed her leg and tried to reach for the pouch. The kidnapper kicked her in the head and Sam, without realizing, accidentally made a hole in the pouch. She fell and landed with a thud on the ground,which thankfully was not far.

"Ouch," she rubbed her bottom before choking on something random. She had swallowed the small pink diamond without noticing what it was. She looked up to see the helicopter finally gone a lot quicker than she had expected. She got up rubbing her bottom in pain before running towards her frozen friends. She pulled out the compactor to call Jerry, "hey Jerry good news and bad news. The good news is that we saved Ms. Annabell, bad news...the kidnapper got away."

"Oh my...well that is fine at least Ms. Annabell is safe," Jerry sighed.

"Yeah well... you might want to send something to remove the immobilizing Stun Tan Lotion," Sam sweatdropped and Jerry blinked in confusion.

"Very well then. I will send someone over right away," he stacked a few papers on his desk before logging off the compactor. After a while after the whoop came and unstun the girls and helped cleaned up the crime scene, Annabell came over to the annoyed girls. All three of them glared at Annabell as she did the same to them.

"I didn't need your lame help."

"Ummm, your welcome," Clover snapped.

"Maybe you should put paper bags over your head because you face is...p-p-pre-t-ty," she tried to force out an insult but became a compliment. The girls blinked in confusion, and she twitched in annoyance, "I meant to say that you girls are totally...w-o-on-d-der-f-ful," she strained for another insult but complimented them some more.

"Thanks Annabell! That is really nice despite being rude before," Alex glasped Annabell's hands happily. Annabell pulled them away in disguist.

"Don't touch me with your...n-ni-cel-y...ma-na-c-cured n-na-il-s-s," Alex looked at her fingers.

"Thanks I didn't think anyone would notice," Alex rubbed the back of her head. Clover on the otherhand was raiding through Annabell's closet and pulled out a pair of adorable shoes.

"Oh my god! These are fabulous! Can I borrow them?" she begged. Annabell struggled to say no.

"N-y-yes, g-o ahead and take anything you girls want" her stressed voice became natural and her facial expression became more pleasant. The girls gasped in shock and began looking through her closet.

"I love this mission," Clover clutched a beautiful shirt close to her body.

"Girls I hate to break up our fun clothes browsing but we still have school,"Sam sweatdropped before the other two girls dropped their heads in disappointment.

Beverly Hills Highschool 12:00 am

The bell rang for lunch as the girls went to gather their books for next classes later. As they headed down the hallway, all the guys stopped most of their conversations to stare at the girls. Sam sighed disappointedly and Clover on the other hand began to wave back.

"Alright Clover you win."

"It is ok Sammie. It is always hard to beat Clover, she has been doing this for a while now," Alex tried to cheer Sam up.

"Yeah, besides at least now you can go back to being your plain self, right," Clover asked before clasping her mouth shut. Sam grumbled while opening her locker and without warning gifts shot out and nearly crushed Sam. Alex and Clover gasped in surprised.

"Are you ok Sam" they both ran over to her pulling her up.

"Yeah I am fine. Nothing broken thank goodness," she checked herself to make sure.

"What! You got more stuff than me, how is that even possible?" Clover yelled angrily going through the multiple packages of boxes. "I only got stupid flowers and you got gifts already! Sam you cheater!"

"What makes you think I cheated! Maybe they were sent by guys!" Sam stomped her foot.

"Uh hello Sam it is pretty much impossible to get more stuff than me," Clover threw her hands in the air. The two began bickering back and forth until a few good looking guys walked past them. They stopped and all three waved.

"Hey Sam looking good."

"Nice outfit Sammy. You da bomb."

Clover felt her whole body turned to stone as they passed her without a single glance then regan motion,"alright Sam how mcuh did you pay them."

"How dare you accuse me of something stupid."

They once again began to bicker some more until a familiar annoying voice once again appeared,"those flowers are for me, you said it yourself! Now give them to me," they turned to see Mandy trying to pull one of the hot guys away from walking towards them. Clover tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself.

"Hey Sam I got these for you," he said handing her the boquet of roses. Mandy gasped in horror before turning and running away, screaming and insulting everything in the process.

"Uh thanks," Sam sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"See you around Sammy," he winked before leaving. Clover walked besides Sam and leaned against her shoulder.

"If anyone can take Mandy's guys away definitly deserves to win the bet. Ok Sam you win. I will pay, it was worth it to see her expression anyway," all three began to laugh together.

"Thanks Cover. That means a lot," the rest of the day past and school was finally over. Sam, Clover, and Alex carried bags of their Valentine's stuff, giggling and chatting on the way home. As they got close to the house, the moment they passed the mailbox it had opened and pulled all three girls inside.

"Two missions in one day? What is Jerry thinking," Clover yelled as the three girls were whooped for their next mission.

* * *

Sorry it is short and a bit different in format compared to most of the fanfics I have written. I am not used to writings fanfics with a lot of action or gadgets or fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry girls, but you know what they say; evil never rest," Jerry said facing opposite from girls. Clover crossed her arms annoyed.

"I assume they never heard of a holiday, must be tiring to be evil," she stated as Jerry cough to clear his throat. He turned around to face them, and opened his eyes to get a better look at the girls. His eyes blinked a bit in confusion before smiling.

"You look different today Sam, did you get a new hairstyle?" Sam rubbed her head in embarrassment and Clover rolled her eyes.

"Really Jer? Since when have you ever been noticeable of new hairstyles, you hardly had any," his eye twitched a bit before Sam interrupted.

"No Jerry I have not actually. Today has actually been unusual for me," she sighed tiredly.

"Well Sam, you seem beat. Why don't you take the day from this mission."

"What?" both Clover and Alex yelled.

"Well, Sam has been our best agent so I-we properly thought it seemed reasonable that she did not stress herself today," he blushed and pulled on his collar, tightly unsure how to explain it. Sam felt liked she was shriveling up like a raisin from the girls' glares.

"No no no, that is ok, but t-thanks Jerry I appreciate it," she waves her hands side to side repeatedly.

"Lets focus here Jerry, the mission?" Clover stood up and placed her hands on her hips, as Jerry gave a understanding cough.

"Right,... apparently the underground science department suspects someone of trying to steal once again the invisibility potion," Alex gasped.

"Oh no! You mean like that time when Sam's evil boyfriend-oops," Clover and Alex covered her mouth to prevent reminding Sam about that depressing time. However Alex had spoken a bit too much and Sam had dropped her head in disappointment while Clover tried to cheer her up.

"Don't remind me, especially on Valentine's Day," animated tears poured out for a few seconds.

"Cheer up Samantha, like they say; there is plenty of fish out there," Jerry stated, making a motion pump with his fist.

"Wow, Jerry that is the most useful advice you said in a long time," Clover popped her cheeks in surprise.

"So what about our gadgets Jer," Alex jumped in with a grin.

"Ah yes, for today's mission we have the laser lipstick, expandable cable bungee belt, and heat sensor 6000 infrared motion detector sunglasses," he tossed them their gadgets.

"Yeah...Maybe you you rethink of some of those names again. Some are way too long," Alex stated sweatdropping as she scratched her cheek.

"Hm let me think about it," Jerry smiled and pushed the button under his desk, rewhooping the girls out of his office. As they were sucked up by the ceiling Jerry continued,"good luck spies."

**11:25 pm Secret Military Base**

"I usually don't mind tropical areas but... this place could be placed closer to a tiki bar don't you think," Clover replied in annoyance, brushing a few leaves off her shoulder when they entered the building.

"At least it was near a waterfall, those areas are much less humid than anywhere else," Alex leaned against the corer of the wall towards the hallway, checking to make sure that no one was there.

"They are on a cliff next to the waterfall that doesn't count," Clover jumped to the inside corner of a door through the hallway Alex had looked trough. Alex and Sam and hid right beside her, while looking multiple ways to ensure no one spotted them. Clover was the first to step out of hiding and stand right in the middle of the hall, "I am pretty sure the coast is clear."

Then Alex and Sam walked out next to Clover as Alex placed on her inferred motion detector glasses," yeah everything is empty. Lets go before we miss our chance,"the three nodded before sprinting down the hall towards the door at the end.

They leaned against the wall next to the door, before Same gave the signal for Alex to kick it down,"Hi-yaah!"

"UH Alex you don't have to be so loud," Clover sweatdropped.

"Sorry Clover but doing karate just gets my blood pumping," she made a few karate stances and threw a few mid-air punches as if to prove her point.

"Uh yeah... well it looks like the potion is still here and not stolen so why don't we just call it a day and do some shopping," Clover happily stretched her arms above her head. Sam smirked to herself, knowing Clover way too well before noticing something odd.

"Hey guys is it just me but you said the coast was completely clear...isn't that too we-," Sam was about to speak when three large nets captured and lifted them close to the ceiling.

"Ahhh," the girls screamed in unison as someone familiar walked through the door.

"UH oh major ex alert" Clover stated pointing to the male below them.

"James," Sam yelled in anger, seeing her evil ex-boyfriend smirking up at them.

"Let us out you jerk," Alex struggled in her trap.

"Well if it isn't pathetic Sam," she growled in response and he smiled again, "ah, and aren't you looking cra-a-lo-vely today," he struggled to insult her but only a compliment came out. He didn't seem to notice the difficulty in his own words as he tried to degrade her self-esteem and failed, instead he grabbed the invisibility potion with one swipe and began tossing it up and down.

"Don't...uh...talk to Sammy like that," Alex tried to defend her from his insult and...compliment.

"What's your lame evil plan now loser," Clover rolled her eyes. Clover didn't even think the guy was that cute anyway...unless he became interested in her. Those were the guys she would think is cutest.

"Oh it's simple enough for your pea brains to understand," steam came from the girls ears as they couldn't punch him for his words."I plan on using it to turn the world invisible through the drinking system. This will create destruction and chaos with no one being able to see anything invisible," he laughed and with the press of a button the floor opened up to reveal a large tank with sharks.

With another press of the button the net with Sam fell safely onto the floor, but did not release her from captivity, and James carried her over his shoulder.

"Hey give Same back you creep," Clover yelled, trying to reach at James' neck, despite the net being too high for her.

"Don't worry the sharks will keep you company soon enough," he laughed again. As James headed up the stairs to reach the top of the secret building roof, Sam continued to struggle in he net.

"Let go of me you jerk! Why are you taking me anyway." he didn't reply to her until hey finally made up upstairs where a helicopter was stationed at. After securing her net to the helicopter to ensure that it didn't fall, he placed her fingers through the net and leaned in closer, with a unusual upset and dreamy look on his face.

She didn't react, but felt a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Oh Sam... I truly regret for calling you pathetic earlier and about regretted for using you the last time...I know you won't forgive me but that is ok. I forgive you though for turning me in...So I am going to make you my future wife once the world is mine." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he spoke. It sounded if he was trying to be sincere, which she didn't believe.

"Like Heck I would. I wouldn't take you even if you were the last person on earth!" After everything he did, if he thought she would take him back he had another thing coming to him.

"Hurry Clover I think these nets are getting closer to the water," Alex squealed in fear as another shark got a close jump to her net.

"I...almost..got it," Clover yelled happily pulling out her laser lipstick and slicing the net small enough to use like a rope to hold on. Then once she freed Alex, they jumped down onto the floor away from the shark tank.

"Haven't we done this type of trap before," Alex thought out loud, watching Clover rub her temples in irritation.

"Only every other bad guy we face...not a bad thing at least...come on we need to save Sam," she pulled Alex into a sprint, up towards the roof where James and Sam was.

"Alex Clover," Sam yelled, accidently dropping her laser lipstick in surprise at the same moment James' helicopter began to lift off. Luckily he did not hear Sam yell out their names when he started to reach height.

"We got you Sam," Alex replied, using both their expandable bungee belt to latch on the helicopter. They pulled themselves up onto the helicopter, and Alex tried to grabbed the handles from James.

The helicopter started to swift back and forth as Clover made her she didn't fall off while attached her bungee belt to his ankle and he helicopter.

"Alex now," she yelled and Alex replied by pushing James off the helicopter, only to be saved by the bungee belt. He screamed in fear as he dangled upside down.

"Let me down now!"

Clover leaned over as Alex took control of the plan," sure when whoops comes to get you," she turned to a smiling Alex before frowning,"yeah...no put the helicopter on autopilot Alex. You are not flying this," Alex sweatdropped in embarrassment.

Soon enough whoop did come and carry James off to their plane for imprisonment, while the rest of the agents released the prisoners from the lower level of the secret base.

"Another job well done spies," Jerry smiled happily.

"I am surprised at myself for not being able to get on my own," Sam said worriedly.

"It's alright these things are bound to happen once in a while," Clover said cheerfully and patted her on the back at the same time James was being carried off past them. They stopped right in front of Sam though.

"Maybe you can still visit me often in prison if your not busy Sammy," he winked before being hauled away. Leaving Sam completely pissed, and Clover and Alex looking like they were about to have a heart attack.

**Beverly Hills Highschool 9:30 am**

The next day was just as bizarre as more boys continued to compliment her throughout the school. It became more than simple compliments and extremely cute greetings, but actual flirtation once in a rare while.

"I lost my number can I borrow yours."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

She was embarrassed by such chivalry and praises and spent most of her day with a blush on her face. She had no idea what had gotten into everyone.

Alex wore a white knee length skirt and a light blue tank top with a white floral design and tennis shoes. Clover wore lean jean shorts and a long sleeve yellow sleeve shirt that hung around the shoulders. Sam wore black skin tight capris and a white button up collar shirt with a light red no sleeve v-neck sweater.

Though Sam was having a blast, with so much flirting from the guys, Alex and Clover weren't feeling the same way. Steam burned above their head as they followed Sam to their lockers, which were beside each other.

Sam did notice this soon enough when she turned to open her locker, still seeing him in a jealous state. She dropped her head in disappointment,"I am sorry guys...I honestly don't know why all the guys are treating me with such kindness."

Their expression soften and Clover sighed simply.

"We- weren't not mad at you Sam. We are sure you didn't do this on purpose."

"Yeah especially since you don't know why either," Alex added smiling.

Clover smirk and leaned toward Sam as she leaned back," but I want to know your secret as soon as you find out alright?"

Same chuckled before giving them a hug," deal." Clover broke free when her cellphone vibrated in her cute purse. She pulled it out and the two watched as her expression turned from calm to hyperactive.

Her eyes filled with hearts as she gasped with love,"David is back from his trip to helping children in Africa." The moment she spoke David's name the other two girls' eyes were filled with dreamy hearts. They sighed heavily until Alex was the first to snap out of it.

"Remember guys. David is waaay to oblivious to our crushing on him. Always has been," Clover shook her head in agreement, while Sam shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah we can be wearing 'we love David' shirts and he still wouldn't notice," Clover smirked, as Sam and Alex laughed.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes," Alex pointed towards a running David. He stopped in his tracks when reaching up to them.

"Hi Clover hi Alex," he smiled and waved, not seeing Sam behind the girls.

"Hi David," the musically sang with hearts flying. He looked around happily before facing them.

"Hey where is Sam. She is usually with you guys," at that moment Sam poked her head out from behind Alex and Clover with an awkward smile and blush.

"Here I am...hi David," his eyes widen before settling into a soft lovey dovey expression. he walked past Clover and Alex to talk to Sam.

A small blush appeared on his face as he tried to speak, "y-you l-look specially uh...nice today...Sam," Alex tried to keep Clover from strangling Sam, who was blushing like crazy at that moment.

"I am...? Uh, t-thank you. How was Africa," she tried to change the subject.

"Uh, Africa?...Oh yeah. It was great, and definitely not what you would expect to see when you think of the country," he had almost forgotten what she was talking about at first, but regaining his attention answered her question.

They didn't notice that three arrows appeared from nowhere and headed straight towards the girls. David was the only one who noticed in time to push Sam out of the way. Luckily it was the same time that the floor gave away and all of them where whooped including David.


End file.
